


beyond peas and carrots

by blazeofglory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Sansa is Reluctantly Gay, Sisters, almost crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell is famous, Sansa is obsessed, and Arya likes to pick fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beyond peas and carrots

**Author's Note:**

> I went through all my unfinished fics and found this under the title "sansa arya grocery thing." Enjoy?

“You’re making no sense,” Arya pointed out for what had to be the millionth time. Sansa just sighed, trying to resist the urge to start tapping her foot. They’d been in line for _ages_ , and she was tired of this conversation.

“It makes perfect sense,” Sansa refuted, gesturing to the magazine in Arya’s hands. “Your eyes work, don’t they?”

“She’s pretty, but not worth obsessing over!”

Sansa shook her head. “You need to get your eyes checked. She’s perfect.”

Arya finally put the magazine back, but she still didn’t let the subject go. “You’re sounding really gay.”

“I’m not _gay_ ,” Sansa whispered, blushing. She glanced around, but none of the other people in line were paying them any attention. The girl in front of them hadn’t turned around even once throughout their lively debate. “You don’t have to be gay to think another girl is pretty.”

“I do think she’s pretty, just not at, like, the level that you do.” Arya raised a brow in challenge. “Her brother, that Loras guy, is just as pretty and you’re not obsessing over him.” 

“We aren’t talking about him, though! This is about _Margaery._ ” 

“You’re gay for Margaery.”

They moved up about an inch in line. The basket of groceries was starting to get very heavy on her arm, and Sansa was really regretting agreeing to get food for dinner. Why the fuck was the grocery store so busy anyway? She sighed again. “I’m tired of talking about this.”

Arya shrugged and grabbed yet _another_ candy bar and put it in the basket. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with being gay.”

“Did I say there was?”

“No, but the way you’re—“

“Because I’m not gay!”

“So you _wouldn’t_ kiss Margaery Tyrell if you had the opportunity?”

Sansa hesitated a beat. “I mean, maybe if I had the opportunity.”

Arya’s face broke out into a grin. “So you’re a little gay.”

“Whatever. This is all hypothetical anyway.”

Though the store was loud, and the group of people behind them were arguing over avocados, she distinctively heard the girl in front of them giggle quietly. Sansa immediately blushed again—she didn’t recognize that brown hair or white hat, but she might’ve been someone from school, or a friend of Jon’s. Now everyone was going to start thinking she was _gay_.

Arya must’ve heard the girl too, because she turned around from facing Sansa to glare at the girl’s back. “Sounds like someone’s been eavesdropping,” she said loudly.

“ _Arya_ , don’t be rude—“

The girl turned slightly, her face mostly obscured by the hat and sunglasses. Her voice was eerily familiar when she spoke, “I just think it’s cute.”

Sansa was too embarrassed to speak, but Arya wasn’t. “What do you mean, _cute_? It’s none of your business.”

“It’s just—“ the girl turned around, smiling. Sansa’s heart jumped up into her throat _._ “It’s nice to hear that you’re a little gay for me.”


End file.
